Amor camino a la escuela
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: siempre viajo desde lejos para ir a clases, generalmente somos los mismos que tomamos el autobus, pero justamente hoy, mi vida cambio cuando sube el chico nuevo
1. Chapter 1

Amor camino a la escuela…

Capitulo 1

Siempre me levanto temprano para ir a clases mi reloj suena cerca de las seis de la mañana, me da pereza separarme de las suaves sabanas de mi cama, mi madre siempre pelea conmigo para que me levante temprano para poder tomar un desayuno abundante e irme bien despierta a clases pero lamentablemente me quedo dormida siempre, no desayuno….

Todos los días tomo el autobús a las siete de la mañana, para llegar a las ocho y caminar como siempre, entro a las ocho con treinta, me encantaría poder levantarme más tarde como mis compañeros, todos ellos viven en Junbai, en cambio yo vivo en kyubairai, a mis padres les gustaba lo que es campo y antes de que yo naciera se fueron a vivir allí, a los pocos meses nací yo y a los cinco años mi revoltoso hermano…

En mi autobús viajan varios estudiantes que viven lejos de donde estudian, siempre somos los mismos pero hoy mientras miraba adormilada por la ventana y escuchaba música, subió un chico nuevo, el autobús iba repleto así que le toco irse de pie y justo quedo casi al frente mío, mi vista periférica me daba el ángulo perfecto de su perfil, cabello negro, nariz respingada, ojos azules, realmente guapo, hubiera querido seguir admirando su belleza pero el sueño me venció….

Desperté gracias a mi amiga Mina que estaba sentada a mi lado ella se durmió un poco antes que yo pero gracias a dios despertó antes de llegar a donde teníamos que bajarnos, busque al muchacho que me dejo sin aliento pero no lo divise por ninguna parte, camino a la preparatoria, mina me contaba que había conocido a un chico nuevo y que le gustaba, pero lamentablemente él no sabía que ella existía, no se porque pero en mi mente tenía en mente al chico de cabellos negros….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me encontraba distraída mirando la luna que aun se podía ver por la ventana, estaba en clases de matematices cuando de repente me hablo mi profesora Mimet...

-Serena Tsukino ponme atención cuando te hablo!

El solo grito que dio en el salón me hizo saltar de mi asiento, con tal que me caí y todos mis compañeros riéndose, solo Mina me ayudo a levantarme, y pese a eso la profesora me hizo quedarme a fuera de la sala con dos baldes de agua.

-que se cree, esta vieja mañosa de mandar a esta niña tan amable a estar parada en el pasillo.-dije muy bajito para que nadie me escuchara.

-Tsukino que haces acá?

La vos la reconocí al instante, era suave pero a la vez gruesa, todas mis compañeras andaban perdidamente enamoradas de el y algunas me miraban con envidia debido a que éramos amigos desde la infancia y una ves se hizo pasar por mi novio para que un mal nacido dejara de acosarme…

-la vieja mañosa de Mimett me mando para afuera por no prestarle atención. Respondí sin mirar a quien me hablaba.

-pero bombón, tu siempre haces lo mismo.

-lo sé Seiya, pero es que estaba pensando en otra cosa, además ya se sumar y restar.-dije irónica ya que odio las matemáticas.- y tu qué haces afuera, se supone que no dejan salir en horas de clases.

-bueno bomboncito, lo que pasa es que me escape, espere que la odiosa de Neherenia se diera vuelta para salir del salón.

-quien como tú, por esa razón repruebas todos tus ramos y terminas dando pruebas especiales a fin de año.

Solo escuche una carcajada cuando lo vi pasar por mi lado y dirigirse a la azotea. Dormía todo el dia y cuando tocaban el timbre para entrar, pasaban la lista, lo nombraban y se escapaba.

En cambio yo, me quedaba mirando el cielo y soñando despierta, o me quedaba dormida y terminaba parada a las afuera de mi salón castigada…

-ya serena despierta, que si no nos vamos rápido vamos a perder el autobús.-me dice Mina jalando mi brazo para caminar más rápido.

-ahí mina si aun nos quedan quince minutos para tomarlo.

-si lo se pero es que quiero irme sentada, y ver si sube el chico guapo del que te conté.

-ah viaja con nosotras?.-pregunte recordando que no sube nadie guapo como para llamar mi atención.

-sí, subió hoy con otro dos chicos nuevos, el que te digo tiene el cabello blanco unos ojos como color blanco o verdes no se los vi bien pero eran tan hermosos que necesite un babero.

-otros chicos nuevos?.-_no me digan que uno de ellos es el._

_-_sí, mientras tu dormitabas, subieron antes, uno de cabellera negra y ojos color azul oscuros, que cualquiera que lo viera se enamoraría de el, el otro chico tiene el pelo castaño y esos ojos verdes y el ultimo era de él que te dije, tu no los viste?

-solo vi al de cabellera negra, pero pensé que ibas dormida cuando subieron.

-claro que no.-dijo en una carcajada.-solo iba con los ojos cerrado y tu te dormiste fácilmente, pensé que no los habías visto, lo único malo fue que no pude ver la insignia de su escuela.

-eso es el mínimo detalle mina.-le dije tomándola del brazo para que continuara caminando más rápido. -además si suben todos los días, podremos verlos más.

Cuando llegamos al terminal donde tomamos el autobús, habían varios chicos y chicas muy bien conocidos para mi incluyendo a mis amigas, pero no divise al muchacho nuevo, si lo acepto, soy enamoradiza, y cada chico nuevo me deja embobada, siempre que vamos por las calles con Mina y vemos a un chico guapo decimos a la vez _"me enamore",_ claro todo en un tono de juego, pero nadie me quita las ganas de poder tener novio, saber que habrá alguien que despertara por las mañanas pensando en mi, o tener a alguien que me abrace cuando me sienta mal….

El autobús no tardo en llegar y en llenarse, Mina empujo a todo mundo para poder tomar los últimos asientos, le gustaba esa parte porque hace podía mirar toda la gente que subía y bajaban.

Como atrás van cinco asientos, nos sentábamos yo, mina, nuestra amiga Lita, Rei y Amy esta ultima era la más estudiosa del grupo mientras que lita era la chef del grupo y Rei, la que siempre peleaba conmigo…ellas van con nosotras en la escuela, así estudiamos juntas…todos los días de vuelta a nuestras casas nos íbamos allí, nos nombraron las Scout o las mosqueteras, todas para una, una para todas, éramos y seremos muy unidas, recuerdo que una ves me pasaron a llevar en la subida y caí, nunca voy a olvidar la pelea que se formo cuando Rei y Lita comenzaron a discutir con la engreída de Beryl, ella siempre me a odiado y hace todo lo posible para que mi vida sea miserable, nos castigaron a todas y a Beryl le quedo una pequeña cicatriz bajo la mandíbula, fue Rei la que se la hizo al dale un arañazo.

Estábamos conversando cuando el autobús estaba por partir y subieron tres chicos guapísimos, dos que nunca había visto y el chico que me invadió mis pensamientos durante todo el día, los otros chicos eran altos, como había dicho Mina tenían el pelo castaño, uno negro y el otro de pelo blanco, como soy muy detallista me fije en seguida en la insignia de su escuela, era de la preparatoria Tokio de cristal, una de las mejores, en cambio yo y mina íbamos en la preparatoria Mileno de plata.

Eran realmente guapos, el de cabellera negra me quedo mirando mientras subía y nerviosa esquive la mirada para colocarme mis audífonos, nuevamente fueron parados y la engreída de Beryl se fue con ellos conversando, pero solo el de cabellera negra iba pendiente del paisaje y escuchando música, quise poder ver donde bajaba pero justo en ese momento mina y rei me preguntaron algo y quite la vista periférica del pasillo y de la ventana, cuando volví a mi antigua posición el ya no se encontraba en el autobús…

Cuando llege a casa, hice el intento de estudiar pero me distraje toda la tarde viendo televisión, mi hermano Sammy, insistia en que lo acompañara a caminar para hacer ejercicio, durante todo el camino de ida y vuelta esa mirada invadía mis pensamientos, observaba las estrellas por las noches y solo veía un par de ojos azules….


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

No sé que les dio a mis padres de cambiarse de casa, vivíamos de lo mas bien en la ciudad, pero ellos dale que dale de irse a vivir al campo, y yo con mi hermano Eliot, debimos que aceptar a la mala la decisión, hasta los padres de Andrew como los de Diamante se incentivaron con la idea y compraron las casas cerca de la que será mi hogar durante todo lo que queda de escuela.

Además odio levantarme temprano y no le hable a mis padres durante dos días después de que me entere que tenía que viajar en un autobús…Yo Darien Chiba NO VIAJO EN AUTOBUS!, ni muerto me voy donde haya un lugar lleno de gente, no soporto estar rodeado por ellos…

Desgraciadamente el despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana y es LUNES POR DIOS!, como odiaba despertar temprano, suertudo salió mi hermanito, lo inscribieron en un colegio cerca de acá y entra a las ocho y se levanta a las siete, quien como el…me veo el rostro en el espejo, guapo como siempre aun que tengo los ojos rojos de tanto sueño que tengo, nadie me manda a quedarme despierto viendo televisión hasta tarde…

Luego de darme una ducha rápida y tomar una leche agria, lamentablemente la hice durmiendo y me quedo como para vomitarla, llame a Andrew para ponernos de acuerdo donde tomaríamos ese odioso autobús

-Drew despierta hombre, tenemos que ir a tomar ese odioso autobús.- le dije en un grito.

-ah! Idiota no me grites, si ya estoy en pie, además el que debería llamar para desperté seria yo a ti, quien hizo el milagro para que despertaras tan temprano hombre, tengo que hacerle un altar.

-jaja que chistosito castañita.-le responde, recordando que odia que le digan así.

-ah ya te pasaste de la ray A, sabes que no soporto que me digan castañita.-me dijo haciendo énfasis a cada letra del sobre nombre que me colocaron cuando me toco disfrazarme para una fiesta de la escuela

-ya lo siento y no me digas pandita sabes que detesto que me digan asi .-me disculpe.-donde nos juntamos para ir a clases?.-pregunte dándole un mordisco al enpanedado que me terminaba de preparar.

-que te parece en la esquina de la entrada del pasaje, en mmm diez minutos, se supone que el autobús pasara como a las siete con cinco.

-bueno, tendré que llamar a diamante o se pusieron de acuerdo ayer?.-pregunte nuevamente recordando que mi otro amigo que es igual de dormilón que yo, a él una vez tuvimos que despertarlo tirándolo a la gran piscina que había en su antigua casa.

-no lo llames, anoche me hablo temprano para preguntar la hora, habrá que rezar para ver si ese se levanta temprano, porque sino estoy lo muy seguro que la tia Esmeralda se las ingenia y lo despierta con un batallón de ollas y agua

-si, recuerdas cuando dijo "terremoto" a todo volumen y el muy flojo no despertó.-pregunte mordiéndome el labio inferior para aguantar la risa ya que si hacía mucha bulla despertaría a mis padres y a Eliot

-como olvidarlo, a la pobre Esmeralda le salieron mas canas verdes.-contesto con una carcajada bien audible

-oye no te rías tan fuerte que despertaras a tus papas y a tu hermana.

-no importa, unazuki despertara en un momento mas y mis papas se no sienten nada.

-quien como ellos, ya castañita nos vemos en un rato en la entrada del pasaje.

Corte la comunicación segundos antes de que el reaccionara y se pusiera a reclamar de que lo llame castañita nuevamente, ese sobre nombre se lo puso Unazuki cuando éramos niños, mi amigo tiene el pelo tan castaño que quedo como castañita, no soporta que le digan así.

Cuando llegue a la entrada del pasaje y ni Drew como Ante se encontraban, el sol aun no salía, y hacia un poco de frio pero que saco con abrigarme si en la tarde hace un calor de los mil demonios, aun no eran las siete de la mañana y el autobús pasaba a las siete con cinco minutos, si los chicos no llegan tendrán que esperar el que pasa en treinta minutos mas y ahí si que llegaran atrasado, bueno no es culpa mía.

Me estaba quedando dormido parado cuando ciento un fuerte golpe en la espalda, era diamante con lentes oscuros y Andrew con su típica bufanda…

-y tu porque andas de lentes dormilón.- pregunte tratando de ocultar mi risa

-ni me lo recuerdes, mi madre me tiro un balde de agua helada y se le refalo y me pego en el ojo.-me respondió bajando los lentes y dejan ver su ojo izquierdo morado.

-cuando me lo mostro, me di cuenta que esmeralda es peligrosa y da miedo.-dijo Andrew haciendo que tiene escalofríos.

-no sean exagerados, sabemos que esmeralda cuando se enoja, no ahí como calmarla, aun que despertarte con agua helada no es nuevo, pobre mujer tiene que pensar en mil maneras para despertarte Ante.

-ya dejemos de hablar de mi mama, a qué hora pasa el maldito autobús, quiero sentarme y dormir, dijo diamante dando un grito y saltando igual que un niño chico

Durante el rato que esperábamos nos reíamos ya que diamante ya estaba quedándose dormido, divisamos al autobús dando la vuelta a la esquina, subimos a la fuerza ya que iba repleto, cuando digo repleto iba lleno, muchos estudiantes de pie, conversando y amontonados, no sé cómo aguantan ir así todo el camino…

Cuando logramos acomodarnos Andrew como diamante quedaron un poco más adelante, mientras que yo quede cerca de unas rubias dormilonas, pero la que mas llamo mi atención fue la que está junto a la ventana, lleva unos chonguitos que la hacen ver infantil pero a la ves como una adolecente feliz, no puedo negar que es hermosa, por lo que logro ver desde mi vista periférica ya que tengo que disimular para que no parezca un bobo mirándola, tiene los ojos color cielo, su cabello rubio es como el oro y lo más lamentable es que no va en mi prepa, por la insignia van en mi antigua escuela, milenio de plata….

Durante todo el camino trate de disimular verla, se quedo dormida un poco después de que subiéramos, parece un ángel…cuando llegamos a Junbai, sin mentir me empujaron para bajar, Ante como Drew estaban muertos de la risa de solo ver mi cara, llevaba una mueca de mescla de enfado como de diversión

-cambia la cara Dar, si igual estuvo divertido que te empujaran para bajar.-dice diamante mirando el cielo

-dilo por ti, pero lo único bueno del viaje fue a la niña que vi. - respondí iniciando el camino a la prepa.

-¡QUE!.-dijeron al unisonó.

-ya después les cuento…

El día en clases estuvo demasiado aburrido, como era de esperarse diamante se quedo dormido en biología, Andrew se escapo de la clase de deporte y yo como siempre me quede dormido en lenguaje, por alguna razón soñé con la chica que me llamo la atención en el autobús, la veía sonreír y yo estaba junto con ella en un parque, ella me hablaba pero no escuchaba su voz ni siquiera lograba leerle los labios…cuando desperté los profesores nos llevaron a la sala de profesores, siempre nos regañan a los tres, nos colocaron los tres mosqueteros, cuando éramos pequeños siempre hacíamos las maldades juntos y ahora un poco mas grandes nos cubrimos cuando hacemos desorden….

Como es lunes salimos más atrasados que nunca, corrimos lo más que pudimos para llegar nuevamente al autobús, yo subí primero y lo primero que divise fue a la rubia con chongitos, estaba con la misma niña que la vi en la mañana pero además habían otras chicas con el mismo uniforme de milenio de plata, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron desvió la mirada y se coloco los audífonos para escuchar música, desgraciadamente nos fuimos parados nuevamente, durante el camino escuchaba música y observaba el paisaje, mis amigos se fueron conversando con la prima de diamante, Berly, una mujer demasiado extravagante para mi gusto, colorina, delegada, alta…y a mí como me gustan mmm bueno no lo sé, mientras que la chica de mis sueños me quiera tanto como yo a ella no importa el físico, además Beryl es bien conocida por causar problemas y peleas…

Llego el momento de bajarnos y andrew me empujo por lo cual tropecé y me pegue en la cabeza con Diamante que como siempre andaba despistado… cuando ya el autobús partió y nosotros caminamos, logre ver que la chica de los chonguitos miraba hacia otro lado, algo en mi interior decía que se diera la vuelta y poder ver bien esos ojos que me tenían un poco confundido…

Durante la tarde me la pase en casa de Andrew jugando play, esos juegos de asesinatos sin resolver que tanto me llaman la atención y que no me demoraba nada en resolver, ahora me demore cinco horas en buscar una estúpida pistola que estaba debajo de la cama del muerto, Andrew solo se reia porque yo decía palabrotras en cada momento.

-dar que es lo que te pasa, estas realmente raro hoy

-no puedo sacarme de la mente a la rubia con chonguitos que iba en el autobús hoy…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Durante la tarde me la pase en casa de Andrew jugando play, esos juegos de asesinatos sin resolver que tanto me llaman la atención y que no me demoraba nada en resolver, ahora me demore cinco horas en buscar una estúpida pistola que estaba debajo de la cama del muerto, Andrew solo se reía porque yo decía palabrotas en cada momento.

-dar que es lo que te pasa, estas realmente raro hoy

-no puedo sacarme de la mente a la rubia con chonguitos que iba en el autobús hoy…

La reacción de Andrew es sorprendente, la boca levemente abierta, los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándome como en shock.

-Darien Chiba se nos enamoro-dijo por fin tirándose al suelo de su cuarto para reírse y afirmase el estomago ya que le estaba doliendo de tanto reírse

-enamorarme?, no lo creo, solo la eh visto hoy, además ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, no puedo estar enamorado y tu castañitas no te rías

-amigo eso se llama amor a primera vista, y no eres el único que hecho un ojo hoy, viste a la castaña que iba con ella que iba con ella de vuelta, por lo que logre ver, tiene unos ojos verdes realmente hermosos.

-mira quién habla de enamorarse.-respondo lanzándole un cojín.

-ahí amigo, parece que Cupido nos flecho cuando llegamos acá.

-ni lo menciones, Andrew yo no me puedo enamorar, yo di mi corazón y lo destrozaron, me dije a mi mismo que no podía enamorarme nuevamente.-dije colocándome de pie y caminando hacia la ventana serio.

-por el amor de dios darien, eso ya es pasado, Michiru ya se fue, sabemos que tú la amabas pero se fue a otra cuidad con Haruka y Setsuna.

-pero aun así, me destrozo el corazón.

-no seas idiota Darien, tienes 16 años, toda una vida por delante y te lamentas que tu primera novia te abandonará, entiende se fue…-dice Andrew ya exasperado.

-puede haberse ido, pero yo la amaba.-grite

-ya cálmate y deja de decir estupideces.-coloca su mano en mi hombro.-si no dejas de pensar en esa chica, es porque algo te llamo la atención, eres joven amigo, tienes que rehacer tu vida.

-pero…

-nada de peros dar, tu eres un hombre fuerte, inteligente y guapo igual que yo.-me dice riendo…

-wow hombre que tienes baja la autoestima.-contesto contagiado por su risa.

- que saco con tenerla baja, deprimirme…no claro que no amigo, yo tengo el trabajo de hacerte reír y subirte el ánimo.

-desde cuándo que tienes ese trabajo?-pregunto tratando de mantenerme serio pero me es casi imposible.

-mmm déjame pensar….desde que somos amigos….-dijo haciendo unas cosas con las manos y riéndose.

-ósea desde que tengo tres años.-le respondí contagiado con su risa por lo que mi seriedad se fue al carajo.

Me encontraba haciendo el intento de estudiar pero lo que me dijo Andrew de que posiblemente me enamore a primera vista, rondaba en mi mente aparte de una cabecita rubia con dos chonguitos…

Eran las diez de la noche, mi hermano Eliot me tenia enseñándole ecuaciones de primer grado, pero menos mal que solo le enseñe el proceso más fácil ya que no puedo por dios concentrarme en nada…Dios que me paso al momento de llegar a este pueblo…

El despertador volvió a sonar a las seis y no quiero salir de mi cama calentita, mi gata luna está muy acurrucada en mi cuello, así menos ganas me dan de levantarme y continuar con mi sueño en el que se encuentra ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos azul profundo…

Cuando Salí de casa eran siete menos cinco, para varias estoy atrasada, a lo lejos puedo ver que ya está el autobús partiendo y ya está lleno, mina me hace señas desde los últimos asientos para que corra

-maldición no!.-grite cuando llegue al paradero y no había nada, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para correr, lo perdí y comenzó a lloviznar y ando desabrigada….hoy no es mi día.

Odio cuando sucede esto, el autobús que pasa después de este es a las siete con quince o siete treinta, no recuerdo bien el horario tengo mi mente en la luna como siempre, lo malo es que llegare atrasada a clases y justo es clase de natación, amo esa clase pero llegare atrasada…

-Hermano despierta...

Esa voz me suena familiar, siento que me mueve pero no quiero despertar de mi sueño, me encuentro en un unos columpios del parque con aquella rubia, me sonríe cada vez que se balancea, yo hago lo mismo pero me habla y no escucho su voz, se ve tan hermosa, sus coletas juegan en el viento…

-PANDITA DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!…

Ahora es un Grito lo que escucho…la chica de las coletas sale corriendo ya que comenzó a llover, miro el cielo y estoy empapado…

-Darien despierta!

-eh?.-digo adormilado.

-hasta que por fin despiertas pandita.

-Eliot no me llames así, sabes que lo odio.-le dije dándome vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-bueno si odias tanto eso, lo diré hasta que te levantes y te des cuenta de la hora que es…-responde encogiéndose de hombros

Miro mi reloj de mi mesita de noche y me doy cuenta que son nada mas y nada menos que las siete menos cinco…

-ME QUEDE DORMIDO!-exclame en un grito que posiblemente se escucho hasta la luna.

-hasta que te diste cuenta, Andrew y Diamante pasaron por ti pero ya se fueron, a lo mejor hasta ya tomaron el autobús.

-porque no me despertaste antes.-le dije mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad al baño

-pandita, llevo despertándote quince minutos, tu reloj sonaba y sonaba y tu no despertabas, además decías palabras raras y besabas la almohada.

-no sigas, que me basta con darme cuenta que voy a llegar atrasado a clases…

Llegue prácticamente corriendo a la esquina por donde pasa el auto bus, logre divisarlo a lo lejos…maldición llegare atrasado y además comenzó a lloviznar y no me puse algo más grueso como para sobre llevar la llovizna.

Pasaron diez minutos y el siguiente autobús se aproximaba a mi pasaje, lo hice parar y no venía muy repleto como el anterior, pague mi pasaje y me doy cuenta de que solo quedaba un asiento libre que era pasillo a mitad del autobús y en la ventana se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la chica de los chongitos, la chica que invadió mis sueños…

-perdón está ocupado este asiento.-dije a los segundos de salir de mi impresión y de darme valor para hablarle.

-eh?.-oh dios es el chico de ayer, y me está hablando, no sé qué decir, siento que los colores se me suben por el rostro. -perdón?.-dije logrando articular palabras.

-el asiento?.-creo que la puse nerviosa, yo y mi cara de ogro mañoso me dije a mi mismo

-ah no, está desocupado.-logre decir.

-gracias.-me senté a su lado y abrí mi bolso para buscar mi reproductor pero no lo encuentro, ni mi celular estaba. -maldición se me olvido.-dije en un susurro.

-perdona, te sucedió algo?.-me pregunto con voz dulce.

Levante la mirada para encontrarme directamente con esos ojos azules como el cielo, se veía tan, tan hermosa?, si se veía realmente hermosa, ella era bellísima.

-es que me quede dormido, y olvide ordenar mi bolso, se me quedo mi celular y me reproductor, hasta a lo mejor traje los cuadernos que me tocaron ayer.-dije haciendo un puchero

-no eres el único que le pasa eso, a mi me sucede casi siempre, pero ahora yo no me quede dormida, solo me atrase en salir de casa.-respondió-mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

-hola Serena, bueno yo soy Darien Chiba mucho gusto.

- nunca antes te había visto por acá Darien, aparte de ayer.

-es que yo era de Junbai pero por una idea loca de mis padres nos cambiamos hace unos días, hasta convencieron a los padres de mis mejor amigos a que hicieran lo mismo y aun no me acostumbro mucho al cambio repentino.

-con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

-puede ser pero llevo solo tres días y me cuesta un mundo en levantarme temprano.

-te entiendo perfectamente, pese a que he vivido toda mi vida aquí, levantarse temprano es todo un reto.

-ahora que dices eso, recordé que ayer la mama de un amigo para despertarlo le tiro un balde de agua fría y se le refalo con tal que le pego en un ojo.-comente tratando de soportar una carcajada.

-en serio pobre de tu amigo. -Respondió soltando ella la risa que intente aguantar, su sonrisa es tan agradable.

-si hasta mi profesor jefe se rio de el al momento de ver su ojo.

Durante el camino estuvimos conversando, conociéndonos un poco, ella es muy divertida y amigable, simplemente una buena chica, llego a ser tan amable que me prestó un audífono de su reproductor para no aburrirme, escuchaba música romántica cosa que a mi no me gusta para nada pero no podía quejarme, fue amable en prestarme su audífono, estábamos escuchando The End feat Lights Silverstein feat. Lights, la conocía ya que a Andrew le gustaba ese grupo, de un momento a otro un golpe suave sentí en mi hombro, era Serena que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Me dedique a observarla, su piel es tan blanca como la nueve, parece una muñeca de porcelana que da la impresión de que se puede romper, pero a la vez da la sensación de querer protegerla, su cabello es tan rubio que parece que tocaras oro, ella simplemente es preciosa…

-ya darien hasta aquí llego yo.-me dijo mirando su escuela que estaba a menos de una cuadra, mientras que la mía aun quedaban dos cuadras mas.

-bueno Serena, un gusto conocerte, nos vemos más tarde.-dije

-para mí también fue un gusto conocerte.-respondo colocándose de puntillas y besando mi mejilla derecha.

Luego de eso se marcho corriendo, me había dicho que tenía clases de natación y que le gustaba pero lo más probable era que no alcanzara a participar…

Me fui caminando relajadamente a mi escuela, ya había perdido la mitad de matemáticas, en eso me va bien asi que no me preocupo, lo que si me alegro el día es que la vi, converse con ella y supe su nombre, Serena…

-hasta que por fin llegas pandita.- dijo Dante viéndome entrar al salon muy calmadamente.

-no me digas pandita sabes que lo odio, y me quede dormido. -respondí desanimado.

-serena que te pasó, te vi correr a lo lejos cuando el autobús partió.-me dijo mina cuando estábamos sentadas en el pasto del patio trasero viendo como mis compañeros jugaban futbol.

-me atrase al momento de salir de casa, además me tope al chico nuevo, es simpático.- respondí tratando de mostrarme desinteresada, pero en realidad me sentí realmente feliz en conocerlo como hablar con él y en especial su nombre… Darien

-QUE!

El grito que dio Mina se escucho tan fuerte que a Yaten por mirarla le pegaron un pelotazo en la cabeza por lo que se cayó de espalda y todos comenzaron a reír, él esta perdidamente enamorado de mi amiga pero ella no se fija en el ya que lo quiere como un amigo.

-si nos topamos, el se quedo dormido y llego más atrasado que yo, es un gran chico, inteligente y divertido.

-cuéntame todo, pero todo, te lo exijo Serena.

-no hay mucho que contar.

Todo el resto del dia en clases mina no dejaba de interrogarme, aun no cree que haya habado con darien, le conto a las chicas y me eh tenido que esconder para que no me interroguen, en especial Rei, desde la azotea del colegio puedo escuchar sus gritos llamando por mi….

-Darien nos vas a decir porque te diriges con tantas ansias a tomar el autobús, sabemos que lo odias pero hoy andas más distinto que de costumbre.-me dice Diamante pegándome un codazo en las costillas.

-ando igual que todos los días. –respondí esperando para cruzar la calle, quedaban dos cuadras para llegar a la estación.

-no darien, a ti algo te sucedió, en clases estuviese entre atento y distraído, hasta Neherenia bromeo pidiéndote noviazgo y tu le respondiste que si, ya Darien dinos qué demonios te paso.-me dijo Andrew

-que no me sucede nada. –ya me estaba comenzando a colocar irritado.

Llegamos a la estación y ahí se encontraba Serena, con las cinco chicas que estaban con ella ayer, una de ellas, la rubia pareciera que le dijo algo porque inmediatamente se volteo y se encontró con mi mirada, me sonrió antes de correr hacia mi, los chicos habían ido a comprar algo al almacén que se encontraba en la entrada del la estación por lo que me encontraba solo…

-hola Darien. -me dijo sonriente y con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

-hola conejita. –respondí

-conejita? -pregunte sorprendida

-te molesta que te diga así.-dije preocupado ya que sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –es de cariño claro. –me excuse.

-no, claro que no me molesta pandita. –le dije sonriéndole ya que me conto que todo el mundo le decía así pero no le gustaba.

-por favor Serena dime Darien y no pandita, te conté que no me gusta.-dije haciendo un puchero, esta niña hace que me comporte como un niño.

-entonces no me digas conejita y yo no te diré pandita está bien.

-bien bien tu ganas con… Serena, cuanto falta para que llegue el autobús?

-así me gusta, este el autobús aun le faltan cinco minutos para que llegue.

-y alcanzaste tu clase de natación?. –pregunte para establecer una conversación en el rato que los muchachos llegaran.

-no.-dije haciendo que lloraba

-yo perdí biología.

-te gusta la biología?. – preguntó

-un poco, pero no era materia importante.-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Podía sentir la mirada de las chicas clavadas a mi espalda, además unos chicos se nos estaban acercando, tenían la descripción que me dio Mina, uno castaño y el otro de cabello blanco…

-darien no nos vas a presentar a esta preciosura.-dijo el de cabello blancucho, parece viejito.

-este bueno chicos les presento a Serena Tsukino, una amiga.-dije un poco incomodo.

-mucho justo. -respondí haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-yo soy Andrew, pero puedes decirme Drew.

-y yo soy el guapo de Diamante, pero puedes decirme Ante.

Después de que cada uno se presentara, sentí la voz de Rei llamándome.

-Serena tonta ven que tenemos que decirte algo!.-fue el grito de mi temperamental amiga…

-ya voy respondí.-igual con un grito.-bueno chicos después nos vemos y fue un gusto conocerlos.

-serena…-dijo darien

-si dime.

-no nada…

Su mirada mostraba inseguridad, pero a la vez …pena?, porque debería sentir pena.

-nos vemos después.-dije para devolverme corriendo donde las chicas…

-Serena Tsukino me quieres explicar que significa esto.-dijo mi madre mostrándome un examen de 20 puntos que había escondido entre mis peluches.

-este bueno mamá…-dije mirando para todas partes nerviosa ya que sabía que mi madre cuando se enoja es peligro público.

-te me vas para afuera castigada y te quedas sin postre!.

Juraría que el grito que dio se escucho hasta más allá de los rincones más insólitos del universo.

Me encontraba sentada entremedio de unas plantas hasta que una voz me hizo saltar de mi lugar.

-que haces aca cabeza de chorlito….

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Me encontraba sentada entremedio de unas plantas hasta que una voz me hizo saltar de mi lugar.

-que haces acá cabeza de chorlito….

Era la persona que menos me espera ver en aquel momento, era nada más ni nada menos que Darien, el chico nuevo, o simplemente el chico que me estaba haciendo soñar despierta más seguido que en toda mi vida.

-Darien que gusto -dije levantándome del piso donde me encontraba para estar a su altura.

-para mí es un gusto volver a verte Serena, pero ¿qué haces aquí afuera? -pregunto volviendo a observar el lugar que ocupaba hace unos segundos, lleno de flores y distintos tipos de plantas.

-ah es que mi mama me dejo afuera –respondí rascándome la cabeza.

-¿hiciste alguna maldad para que te dejara afuera?-pregunto sonriéndome.

-no, nada de eso, encontró una prueba escondida y aquí me ves.-dije levantando los brazos.- escondida entre las plantas.

-tienes que estudiar más cabeza de chorlito.

-y tú ¿qué haces por acá? –contra ataque, ya que todo el mundo me decía que debía estudiar mas y por más que lo haga mis notas son mediocres.

-es que mi mama esta organizando una junta de madres jefas de hogar para hacer como un comité junto a las vecinas de por acá, y me mando a mí con los chicos a dejar invitaciones, pero no me esperaba verte, ¿aquí es donde vives?

-si –conteste -este es mi humilde hogar

-tiene un aire acogedor, que bueno saber dónde vives –respondió con picardía y las mejillas con un ligero color rosado.

Estuvimos platicando unos minutos hasta que mi madre salió a decirme que podía entrar y converso unos minutos con Darien y este le entrego la invitación, quien pensaría que el rostro de mi madre cambio rotundamente al momento de verlo a mi lado, de una cara amargada paso a tener una de sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Luego de eso, me dejo entrar nuevamente a la casa para comer algo e irme a mi habitación, volver a ver a Darien me dejo sumamente feliz, tiene ese algo que te deja pendrada a él, sus ojos son como dos zafiros que siento que me envuelven cada vez que me miran...

-no imaginas a quien me tome hace unos minutos-dije sonriente, ya que la felicidad que me estaba consumiendo era gigantesca

-¿a quién? -respondió Drew, que venía saliendo de una casa muy parecida a la de Rubia que me deja hipnotizado.

-a Serena, la chica de los chonguitos. -respondí

-¿en serio?, por eso vienes con esa cara de bobo enamorado –comento observando la casas que nos quedaban.

-no me digas bobo Castañita –comente fingiendo hacerme el herido por su comentario –cambiando de tema y ¿donde está Ante?

-hace unos minutos se me adelanto, haber espera –mencionó entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor desde lejos –¿no es ese que viene ahí?

Mire hacia la entrada del pasaje en el que estábamos y desde lejos una cabellera blanca se vea corriendo desesperado, no más de cinco segundos unos quince perros venían corriendo detrás de Diamante.

-¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! –grito a metros de nosotros….

No se si fueron quince minutos, pero sentí que fue una eternidad. Estábamos encerrados todos en mi casa, viendo como los perros ladraban por la reja de entrada.

-¿Qué hiciste para que todos esos perros te persiguieran? –pregunto Andrew soportando no reírse.

-no les hice nada, ese perro negro con blanco, era de una de las casa que entré y me vio y comenzó a ladrarme –dijo encogiéndose de hombros –pero se le unió ese café y luego los otros y los otros, termine corriendo por mi vida –lo ultimo sí que lo dijo hizo haciendo teatro y tirándose al suelo para llorar.

La risa por parte mía ya no se hizo esperar me tire a su lado, me salían lagrimas de tanto reírme, Andrew comenzó a reírse de a poco y nos acompaño a los segundos.

-¡DARIEN CHIBA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! –grito mi madre desde la sala de mi casa –VEN DE INMEDIATO.

-dar, cuando mamá tiene ese tono de voz, es solo cuando hacemos alguna maldad –comento Eliot.

-tu cállate, sabes perfectamente que estuve toda la tarde con los muchachos repartiendo los….oh me va a matar, terminaron todos en el rio cuando nos persiguieron los perros –dije recordando lo que paso en la tarde –Eliot, hermanito lindo, mátame antes de que lo haga mamá, por favor –dije suplicante.

-dame tu mesada durante dos meses.

-¡QUE!, ESTAS LOCO, tengo que vivir –dije aquello y la puerta de nuestro cuarto se abrió dejando a la vista la muy furiosa Huracán Misako, se llega a enterar que le coloque ese sobre nombre, lo más seguro que termino a cinco metros bajo tierra en el patio trasero, ese pensamiento si que me da escalofríos.

-Y tu jovencito, no escuchas que llevo llamándote más de cinco minutos –dijo acercándose a mi y levantando la mirada ya que saque la estatura de mi padre, la sobrepaso por mas de dos cabezas, si no fuera por mi metro ochenta y cinco, no me llamarían de todos los equipos deportivos de la escuela

-mamá si te escuche, pero estaba hablando con este enano –conteste apuntando a Eliot que estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo sus tareas.

-me puedes explicar hijo que demonios paso con las invitaciones para la junta que estamos organizando junto con Esmeralda y Bulma.

El solo mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos y apretando sus puños, me dio la señal de que esta vez si terminaría a cinco mil metros bajo tierra, pero no solo, los chicos irían conmigo.

-a Diamante lo comenzaron a perseguir perros, y a nosotros igual, con el susto tire las invitaciones y no sé donde cayeron –respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿le echas la culpa a tus amigos? –Pregunto incrédula –ellos dijeron que tú fuiste el que las tiro al rio para no repartirlas

-¡¿QUE ELLOS DIJERO QUE?!, esos dos se las verán conmigo –dije enojado, caminando hacia la puerta.

-tú no harás nada jovencito, estas castigado por el resto del mes, tu recorrido será casa – escuela y escuela –casa –dijo mi madre enojada.

-pero mamá, créeme fueron ellos los que hicieron todo, yo soy inocente.

Luego de enterarme que estaría castigado por 3 semanas, lo único que hice fue acostarme a escuchar música pensando en Serena, la chica de los chongitos. Increíble como esa chica me tiene bobo.

-¡Serena a cenar! –grito mi madre desde la cocina, yo me encontraba haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas, la cual ya me tenia viendo burros verdes, rosados, incluso siento que mis pupilas tienen forma de números.

Baje desorientada a cenar en familia, conversamos, reímos y como siempre, mi hermanito querido del alma le dijo a papá que me había ido mal en un examen…regalo que me dio: tres semanas castigada.

-pero papá, tres semanas es mucho –me queje haciendo pucheros, eso siempre funcionaba con él, soy su hijita querida.

-Serena Tsukino, ya está decidido…tres semanas, o ¿quieres que sean cuatro? –Pregunto frunciendo el seño –además a partir de ahora ayudaras a tu madre con los deberes de la casa.

-está bien –comente sin ánimos.

Después de ayudar a mi mamá en la cocina y a ordenar el comedor, me fui a mi cuarto a terminar la odiosa tarea que me tiene viendo elefantes rosados volando por todo el techo.

Llame a Mina para preguntarle una de los ejercicios finales y resulto ser que había olvidado hacer la tarea, sinceramente no sé quién es la mala influencia en mi grupo, Mina es ideática a mí, somos despistadas, enamoradizas y odiamos la tarea, Amy es la centrada la que nos ayuda en todo lo que le pedimos, en cambio Rei y Lita son mas relajadas pero siempre cumplen con sus deberes.

-¿llamaste a Rei para preguntarle si tiene la tarea hecha? –pregunto Mina a través del teléfono.

-no, si recién se me ocurrió contactarme contigo porque estoy viendo una ardilla voladora en el rincón de mi cuarto y eso ya es una muestra de que la tarea gano ante mi –comente tirándome a la cama.

-entonces mañana vamos a tener que llegar temprano a conseguirla, son más de las diez de la noche.

-lo que mas me cansa es que voy a tener que levantarme temprano porque estoy castigada –comente

-¿te castigo mamá Ikuko?, pero ¿por qué?

-encontró uno de mis tantos exámenes reprobados y Sammy le conto a papá, cuento corto, tres semanas castigada, lo único bueno que eh tenido en el dia, fue que me encontré a darien.

-¿TE ENCONTRASTE CON ESE GUAPETON?

El grito que dio Mina a través del auricular fue tan fuerte que mi tímpano quedo con un pitito permanente.

-si, pero no grites, me acabas de dejar sorda –comente alejando el teléfono para sobarme mi linda orejita.

-cuenta, cuenta, como fue el encuentro.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos le conté como fue el encuentro con Darien. Para ella fue romántico el momento, pero para mi fue solo un encuentro casual entre dos amigos recién conociéndose. Cada momento me llegaba a la mente esos ojos azules como el cielo nocturno, cada vez que me quedo mirando un punto fijo o simplemente sueño despierta, el está invadiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ya Serena despierta que hoy te iré a dejar a la escuela yo mismo

Sentía la voz de mi padre muy lejana, no quería levantarme, anoche hizo muchísimo frio y por mucha ropa que le colocara a la cama, aun sentía mis pies como el hielo mismo.

-no quiero levantarme, tengo frio –respondí dormida y tapándome hasta quedar bien debajo de las sabanas.

-Conejo, recuerda que estas castigada, debes hacer caso a todo lo que te decimos.

-pero papá…

-nada de peros, levántate y alístate, te esperamos para tomar desayuno en diez minutos.

Como siempre que me despertaban, me levante de mala gana, murmurando cosas como, "quiero mi camita" o "desearía que fuera sábado". Cuando llegue a desayunar, solo estaba mi padre tomándose un tazón de café con leche, a su lado estaba mi tazón en con adornos de conejito que había comprado la primera semana que empezó a ir a clases, lo había visto en vitrina y me enamore en seguida de él.

-¿crees que la veas hoy? –pregunto Andrew acomodándose su bufanda.

-eso espero –dije desanimado –ahora que se donde vive, no puedo ni siquiera ir a verla, ya que a mi linda huracán se le ocurrió castigarme.

-¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? –esta vez hablo Diamante que saltaba igual que niño chico para entrar en calor, hoy hacia mucho frio y estaba comenzando a lloviznar.

-de que Darien se nos enamoro –soltó Drew de la nada y dejando impresionado a Ante

-¿no te creo? –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y solo una carcajada lo siguió después.

-¿de qué te ríes? –le pregunte enojado.

-es que, es imposible que tu el gran Darien Chiba se haya enamorado comento elevando las manos y haciendo teatro –quien pensaría que hace un tiempo dijiste que nunca te volverías a enamorar.

- pero si yo no eh dicho que me enamore de Serena, solo me ha llamado la atención –me excuse.

-si claro –respondieron los dos a la vez.

Después de menos tres minutos tomamos el autobús para ir camino al instituto, como siempre iba lleno, quede alejado de los chicos nuevamente y busque a la rubia con chonguitos con la mirada pero no la encontré, eso me desanimo un poco, en realidad me desanimo bastante.

Luego del viaje aburrido, nuevamente al bajar me empujaron y casi caigo, los chicos se reían de mí y yo solo me limitaba a mirarlos con el seño fruncido, pero ¿Por qué me encontraba tan mal genio solo por el hecho de no haberla visto?, a lo mejor le sucedió lo de ayer, no alcanzo a tomar el autobús, o simplemente me tiene asi, el que me hayan castigado.

-¿tú eres darien verdad?

La voz que pronuncio mi nombre era chillona y alegre a la vez, cuando me di la vuelta, mi vista me traiciono porque estuve a punto de decirle Serena, ya que era idéntica, los mismos ojos, color de cabello, pero la sola diferencia que me trajo a la realidad fue ver el moño color rojo.

-descuida, ¿nos conocemos? –pregunte mientras ella se acercaba mas a mí.

-no, pero Serena si –comento la chica –yo soy Mina Aino –se presento.

-un gusto Mina, soy Darien Chiba.

-el gusto es mío, bueno iré al grano, ¿has visto a Serena?, es que la llamo a su celular y no contesta, siempre toma este autobús, o el que le sigue, pero hoy no la vi, así que me pregunte si tú la habías visto ya que son buenos amigos.

-¿buenos amigos? –pregunte incrédulo –solo hemos hablado un par de veces.

-pero la conoces –dijo comenzando a caminar.

-sí, pero a que va todo esto.

-solo me preocupe por serena, mis demás amigas se vienen en autos, ya que sus padres las vienen a dejar, lo mas seguro que ni sepan de ella, la loca de serena es como mi hermana-comento dando un suspiro -además ayer conversaron como dos buenos amigos, así que ahora que te vi, se me ocurrió preguntarte si sabias de ella.

-solo nos hemos visto un par de veces –dije comenzando a reírme, esta niña tiene el mismo carácter de serena, es amigable –sabes me alegra saber que en este lugar hay gente solidaria.

-y tu de ¿dónde eres?

-antes era de acá, pero a mis padres se les ocurrió la genial idea de cambiarse a kyubairai porque…ya ni me acuerdo –comente rascándome la cabeza.

-oye darien, te puedo preguntar algo –comento la rubia de repente.

-si claro –dije deteniéndome en un semáforo.

-¿cómo se llama ese chico canosito que sube contigo? –pregunto.

-¿qué quieres saber de diamante? –si por culpa de él me castigaron, esta niña tiene cara de acosadora… una venganza no estaría mal.

-asi que se llama Diamante –dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-¿Qué más quieres saber de él? –pregunte.

Durante el trayecto al instituto, la chica me interrogo con toda clase de preguntas, me conto sobre ella y sus amigas, sobre Serena, anécdotas y varias cosas más, pero un gritito me bajo de la luna.

-¡SERENA! –Exclamo –que haces acá.

-no se supone que hay clases hoy –respondió irónica y con desanimo –hola Darien-me saludo cuando me vio, esos ojos se cruzaron con los míos y yo simplemente me deje hipnotizar por esos dos ojos color cielo.

-ho...hola prin…Serena –salude dándole un beso en su mejilla, pero al momento de hacerlo un olor embriagante a rosas, invadió mis fosas nasales.

-explícame que haces tu antes que nosotros en frente del instituto -dijo Mina exasperada y moviendo sus brazos como si intentara volar…esta chica si que es rara.

-mmm cuento corto, mi papá vino a dejarme ya que estoy castigada.

-¿también estas castigada?-pregunte

-si, a Serena la castigaron ayer por tres semanas por no mostrar una nota de un examen –respondió mina.

-¿tu también estas castigado Darien? –me pregunto esta niña que ya me tiene pensando en ella cada segundo.

-asi es –dije desanimado –por culpa de Andrew y Diamante que votaron las invitaciones que estábamos repartiendo ayer.

-¿entonces era Diamante el que iba corriendo en frente de muchos perros? –pregunto esta vez con una carcajada.

-si, ¿lo viste?.

-pues claro, mi mamá escupió el agua que estaba tomando cuando paso por enfrente de mi casa.

Las carcajadas que tenia Mina y ella, se volvieron contagiosas, hasta yo me sorprendí al darme cuenta que también estaba riendo y contando como corríamos y terminamos en mi casa.

Minutos después de despedirnos me encontré con los chicos en la entrada de nuestro instituto, lo primero que hice fue saludarlos y retarlos ya que por su culpa me castigaron.

Las primeras horas de clases como siempre fueron aburridas….Religion, y yo como soy un niño bueno, me coloque el gorro de mi chaqueta y mis audífonos que tanto me salvan en clases como estas. No me di cuenta de que me estaba quedando dormido hasta que la voz de la Señorita Regina llego a mi tímpano.

-¡Darien Chiba a Direccion! –fue el grito que despertó a todo el curso, pero como siempre fui yo el perjudicado y si mis papas llegan a enterarse que me mandaron a dirección una ves mas…no llegare vivo a fin de mes.

Contiunara…

* * *

**wooowwwwww me demore siglos en actualizar u,u lo siento pero es que ya no tengo tanta imaginación TT_TT, naa mentira, si la tengo, pero no tenia ideas, me sentaba a escribir y solo lograba dos o tres lineas, ademas aca en chile hace un calor, que ni con agua helada se logra pasar...ya chicas les doy permiso para que me maten jajaja**

**besos fer**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Tanto pensar en esa chica y escuchar música relajante, termino conmigo….me dormí en clases y ahora estoy aburrido en dirección ya que me castigaron otra vez.

-Señor Chiba, ¿Qué lo trae nuevamente por mis tierras? –me pregunto el director Malachite, un hombre un poco más alto que yo, su cabellera no sé si es una mezcla de violeta con canas o es canoso, sus ojos son como dos hielos.

-me castigaron nuevamente –conteste llevándome la mano a la boca para tapar el bostezó.

-Darien acompáñame a mi despacho por favor –digo Malachite con voz autoritaria.

Cuando estaba sentado frente a él, ya veía que me caía una lágrima de tanto bostezar, pero su voz rompió la barrera de silencio.

-¿porque te quedaste dormido esta ves?

-tío, por favor no le digas a mi madre, ayer ya estaba enojada y si se entera que me mandaron nuevamente a hablar contigo, lo más seguro que me mande de viaje a Plutón si es necesario.

Malachite Shields es primo hermano de mi madre, desde que se hizo cargo de la preparatoria Tokio de Cristal, mis padres no dudaron ni un segundo en cambiarme.

-tu madre te cambio a esta escuela para que yo te vigilara y tus castigos ya son aun mayor que en tu otra escuela.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar dormir en una clase tan aburrida como Religión –dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿y qué escusa tienes de los otros castigos? –pregunto.

-simple –murmure –no tengo ánimos de levantarme temprano, ni mucho menos asistir a clases.

-Darien, ¿Qué pasa contigo? –Pregunto –hace unos años eras uno de los mejores en la clase

-tío, tengo quince años, en plena adolescencia, gasto demasiada energía haciendo mis cosas, además, mi horario de sueño esta cambiado.

-¿y el cambio de horario es el que no te deja dormir?

-si –respondí sin ánimos.

-mejor ve a clases, no le diremos nada a tu madre, y trata de dormir temprano, las ojeras que tienes te hacen parecer un zombie.

-está bien, gracias tío –dije caminando hacia la puerta

-y Darien –me interrumpió cuando iba a salir –no escuches música en clases, te mandaran de nuevo para acá y ya no responderé ante tus actos.

-no molestes –respondí ya mal genio y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El ambiente estaba frio, tengo mis manos congeladas, la clase está muy pero muy aburrida, por lo que Mina duerme plácidamente en un rincón de la sala…el profesor de artes musicales está sumido en su mundo enseñándole a Rei tocar la guitarra, la cual le ha cambiado cuerdas cerca de cinco veces porque mi temperamental amiga se las corta a los segundos, Amy se encuentra sentada en su puesto leyendo un libro extraño…por lo que distingo de la portada sale una pareja en una cama de cuatro pilares…¿Qué contenido tendrá eses libro?, en un rato mas lo investigare.

Mi amiga Lita lee atentamente un libro de cocina a mi lado y yo…yo tengo mi mente en la luna como siempre, Darien ha invadido mis pensamientos a cada minuto, ¿será que tengo un amor a primera vista?, no sé, acepto que soy una enamoradiza suelta por ahí, pero también llevo muy pero muy poco tiempo conociéndolo.

-Serena, ¿puedo decirles a mis padres que me quedare en tu casa hoy? –pregunto Lita bajándome de mi pacifico mundo.

-claro, pero se puede saber a dónde iras -dije colocando cara de pervertida por lo recibió una Lita con su cara totalmente colorada.

-me juntare con un amigo –murmuro bajando la cabeza

-pobre de ti que hagas algo que te arrepientas después Lita –comente

-no es lo que piensas, es solo que…-su voz iba bajando de a poco.

-solo que… –la incentivé para que continuara.

-a mis papas no les gusta Jim –respondió desviando la mirada.

-no te preocupes, yo hago de tapadera, júntate con Jim y no hagas nada que después te arrepientas –dije sonriéndole por lo que recibí un abrazo fuerte de parte de ella.

A la hora del almuerzo, Seiya para varias se quedo dormido en el mesón, yo no se porque pero me siento nostálgica, ando decaída, mirando al horizonte pero a la ves no veo nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Darien, ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto Diamante, pegándome en la espalda.

-no moleste quieres –dije gruñendo.

-Apuesto que Malachite dijo que le diría a tu mamá que te mandaron a dirección una vez más –comento Andrew tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-no, no es eso –comente –pero me siento raro, como que tengo una gran angustia que me oprime el pecho.

-¡Darien Chiba angustiado! –dijeron mis dos tarados amigos juntos.

-no molesten, pero es verdad, siento una opresión en el pecho.

-parece que te pego fuerte el amor –comento Andrew

-no hables estupideces…

Dicho eso me puse de pie y tome mi almuerzo y me fui al patio, odiaba sentirme así, me recordaba al debilucho que fui al momento de entérame que Michiru se iba con otro sin decirme nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El momento de la salía de clases, nos fuimos las cinco juntas hasta se nos unió Taiki, Seiya y Yaten el cual iba tratando de abrazar a Mina pero esta se le corría cada vez mas.

Todos conversaban de distintos temas, pero yo iba detrás de ellos con la cabeza gacha, de la nada comencé a sentirme angustiada, unas extrañas ganas de romper a llorar.

Llegamos al terminal para irnos a nuestras casas. Todos conversaban pero yo solo miraba el cielo con los ojos vidriosos, no sé porque me siento así, es extraño….hasta que una voz grave y dulce me trajo nuevamente a la tierra.

-hola conejita –su voz la sentí tan cerca de mi oído que me erizo la piel.

-Darien –susurre su nombre.

-te noto triste –comento caminando para colocarse al frente de mi y tapando con su ancha espalda a todos los estudiantes que esperaban el autobús.

-¿se me nota mucho? –pregunte bajando la mirada y susurrando.

-claro que se te nota, eres una chica alegre, que siempre tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no sé qué sucede hoy conmigo, de la nada una gran angustia me invadió –dicho aquello las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

-¡oh dios Serena! –exclamo y me arrullo entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien, era cálido, enrolle mis brazos en su cintura para apretarme más a él, y él me susurraba al oído que estuviera tranquila, que cuidaría, aquello me llego al corazón, nos conocemos hace tan poco tiempo y siento que lo conozco hace años.

Yo no paraba de llorar, las lágrimas fluían sin parar de mis ojos, Darien acariciaba mi espalda de arriba abajo, pero la voz de Rei nos hizo separarnos de pronto.

-Serena, ya nos vamos –dijo al llegar a nuestro lado -¿Qué te paso? –pregunto en seguida al ver como borraba mis lagrimas.

-no es nada Rei –me excuse –solo que tropecé cuando llegamos y caí, verdad Darien –dije mirándolo y rogando que me siguiera el juego.

-si eso fue lo que paso y esta cabeza de chorlito es muy llorona así que como ves, se puso a llorar como niña chica.

-y yo que pensé que este tipo te había hecho daño –comento mirando a Darien con cara asesina.

-te aseguro que lo menos que quisiera es hacerle daño a Serena –comento mirándome y su ojos azules como el océano me consumieron e hipnotizaron.

Tomamos el autobús y esa ves iba mas vacio que otras veces, Darien insistió que me sentara junto a él, las chicas me molestaron en un inicio pero después cada una hizo de lo suyo, conversando con los chicos, durmiendo…bueno eso lo hizo Mina, ella duerme mas que yo en el transporte público.

-¿te encuentras mejor ahora? –pregunto

-si gracias, aun no me explico el porque me dio tanta angustia de la nada –comente mirando el paisaje verde de la entrada a kyubairai.

-no fuiste la única que estuvo así hoy –dijo de pronto –a la hora del almuerzo, sentí que algo me apretaba el pecho y no me dejaba respirar con facilidad, gracias a eso, me coloque mal genio.

-debe ser el estrés, mi mama siempre dice que cuando uno se siente mal, es por el estrés del colegio o por pensar mucho en una cosa –le conté regalándole una sonrisa.

-si fuera por pensar en una cosa, entonces yo pasaría estresado todo el tiempo.

-¿en qué piensas? –pregunte sorprendiéndolo.

Aquella pregunta lo dejo mudo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un color rojizo

-este…bueno…-comenzó a tartamudear y a mirar a todas partes.

Solté una carcajada que lo dejo con la boca desencajada y mirándome divertido.

-Darien…Pandita –comente con cariño -no tienes porque darme explicaciones de tu vida, solo somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si mi conejito, recuerda que te conté que no me gusta que me digan pandita, pero creo que dejare que solo tú me digas así

Luego de unos minutos de silencio la voz profunda del hombre que en tan solo dos días me quita el pensamiento hablo.

-no quiero llegar a mi casa –comento Darien de pronto con voz afligida.

-no eres el único, te aseguro que llegare a la puerta de mi casa y mi mamá comenzara a mandarme a todo.

-y ¿Qué pasaría si no nos vamos a nuestras casa? –pregunto atrayendo toda mi atención.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-podemos ir a esa feria de juegos de atracciones que esta a como diez minutos de tu casa.

-me parece buena idea, divertirme y que después me castiguen…total ya estoy castigada –comente con una sonrisa divertida.

El momento de bajarnos llego pronto las chicas se dirigieron cada una a sus casas, los amigos de Darien le dedicaron una risa picara al momento de decirles que no se iba a ir a su casa en seguida, sino que, me iba a _"acompañar a mi casa por el llanto que tuve al momento de vernos en la parada de autobús"._

Caminamos apresuradamente, llevábamos las manos entrelazadas, ese simple gesto me transmitía confianza, cuando pasamos por las afueras de mi casa, sentimos que mi mamá le gritaba a Sammy para que bajara a comer. No quería que me viera, el estar con Darien me hacía sentir bien, y por esa razón no quería llegar a casa aun.

La puerta de entrada al parque estaba abierta, observamos que el guardia sacaba a dos jóvenes de los juegos, me entro un poco de miedo al recordar que los estudiante tenían sumamente prohibido ingresar con mochilas y uniforme.

-date vuelta tu chaqueta –me dijo Darien mirando para todos lados –así cubrirá tu falta y parece ropa de calle.

-¿pero donde dejaremos nuestras cosas? –pregunte asustada.

-las esconderemos ahí –comento apuntando unos árboles que servían como escondite.

-Darien, creo que es mala idea entrar.

-no te preocupes, ya tengo un poco de experiencia en estas cosas –comento sonriendo –me escape de clases con los chicos hace unos años y termine castigado dos meses porque mi papá andaba con Eliot en los mismos juegos que andaba con los chicos.

-es la primera vez que hago esto –dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-relájate y cuando pasemos por esa puerta, me darás las gracias –comento mientras se quitaba la corbata de su preparatoria, y daba vuelta su chaqueta para que quedara de color verde. A simple vista parecíamos dos jóvenes que salían de sus casas en vez de clases.

Como me dijo le di las gracias nada más entrar, logramos pasar sin problema alguno y nos subimos a todos los juegos, grite, reí mucho cuando Darien callo de trasero al pisar una cascara de plátano que tiro un payaso.

Nos sacamos unas fotos en esas cabinas fotográficas y en todas salíamos haciendo morisquetas hasta que en una Darien me acercó mucho a él y nuestras caras quedaron a menos de diez centímetros pero el flash nos hizo separarnos.

Cada uno quedo con una copia de las fotos que fueron cinco en total, íbamos saliendo de la feria, hasta que una señora nos detuvo.

-qué bonita pareja, ¿me permiten leerles la suerte? –pregunto una especie de adivina.

-Serena, ¿quieres? –me pregunto Darien apretando mi mano.

-claro, solo si tu lo haces –dije sonriendo.

-está bien, ¿que nos lee señora? –pregunto Darien abrazándome por la cintura y quedando detrás de mí, aquella posición me hacía sentir incomoda, parecíamos una pareja de novios pero solo éramos….amigos.

-bueno, lo que logro de su suerte chicos, es que –comento haciendo un tiempo de silencio –para cada uno de ustedes el amor es ciego en estos momentos, por miedo no saldrá a la luz, también el tiempo les hará una prueba que lograran sobre llevar y finalmente cada uno será feliz con su alma gemela.

Cuando la adivina comento que debía pasar por pruebas para poder encontrar a mi alma gemela, me dio miedo, me estremecí y Darien me abrazo más a su cuerpo, si el llegara a ser mi alma gemela, no quiero perderlo, me sentiría vacía.

Recogimos nuestros bolsos y yo iba pensativa, el pensar que en un futuro me separaría de mi alma gemela me partía el corazón, siempre ha sido mi sueño poder encontrar al amor de mi vida y vivir felices para siempre, y más me dolía imaginar que si posiblemente sufrirá para lograrlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Deje a Serena a una cuadra de su casa, iba muy calla pero se despidió con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos…la misma actitud que tenía cuando la vi en la parada de autobús.

Lo que nos dijo la adivina me dejo realmente acongojado, me encantan los desafíos pero el hecho de tener que pasar una prueba para poder ser feliz con mi alma gemela me desanima.

Si Serena llegara a ser mi alma gemela, no quiero parderla, es una gran chica, el ángel que lleva dentro transmite tranquilidad y amor a donde quiera que vaya.

Cuando llegue a casa me entre con mi familia reunida viendo televisión de lo más felices, yo simplemente salude y me dirigí a mi cuarto a sacarle copias a las fotos que nos sacamos, en especial la ultima que la acerque a mí, y nuestros rostros quedaron mas cercas que si no fuera por mi autocontrol me hubiera encantado en besar sus labios.

Continuara…

* * *

**perdón perdón, se que me he demorado siglos en actualizar, pero la inspiración se va de viaje y vuelve cuando se le da la gana u.u**

**me costo Bastante sacar este capitulo, ideas iban ideas venían, pero espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro capitulo n_n**

**besos besos **

**fer**


End file.
